


Purity

by Little_Town



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/F, I LOVE JAEHEE, my precious gf.........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Town/pseuds/Little_Town
Summary: You just want a little bit of love from Jaehee. [drabble]





	

**Author's Note:**

> guess who suddenly rapidly switched from feeling extremely thirsty to melting in sweet romance? I wrote a lil drabble with jaehee and MC because jaehee is my sweet sweet girlfriend and she gives me so many cute fuzzy feels =ω=

“Jaehee…” You nuzzled her shoulder with your head and slightly whined.

“[MC], what is it?” she asked gently, bringing you closer in a casual embrace.

“I want cuddles.” You looked up at her and frowned, much like a child would do.

“[MC], you are not a child,” she started, giving you a kiss on the nose, “but… I want some too.”

You bounced up and pumped your fists in excitement. “Yes!” You pounced on her and wrapped your arms around her.

“[MC]! Oh my god!”

You two fell on the floor with a laugh. You put your face into the crook of her neck and kissed her there. “I love you a lot, Jaehee,” you murmured into her skin.

Jaehee sighed and hugged you tight. “I love you more.”

You looked up at her and leaned up to kiss her fully on the lips. “I love you most.”

You two giggled and just lay there on the floor, basking in each other's love.


End file.
